


Even Sure

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homophobia, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak comes out to his mother with his BOYFRIEND at his side.Oneshot/drabble





	Even Sure

Eddie Kaspbrak had come out to his mom and it hadn't gone well. Big surprise there. 

He was sitting on the couch in the house he grew up in, shoulders hunched, with Richie Tozier pressed close to his side. Unlike him his boyfriend sat up straight and tall, with his eyes flashing defiantly. Eddie felt terrible. He loved Richie so much, but he loved his mom too. She wasn't perfect, but she'd taken care of him all his life since his father had died when he was young. It wasn't easy being a widow and raising a boy in the seventies and eighties, he knew that. 

Maybe things would be different if his dad was still alive.

Right now his mom was standing in front of him. She was a very big woman, and with her hands on her hips like this she looked even bigger. She was sneering down at her son, looking disgusted, and Eddie felt scared. 

"Are you even sure you’re both gay?" she said finally. 

Silence. What was he supposed to say to that? He knew he couldn't lie. And he knew she'd be so disappointed by the truth. 

"...well, if we’re not, we did something really weird last night." Richie retorted. 

Sonia Kaspbrak opened her mouth in shock, and closed it again.

Eddie choked on his spit.

He loved his stupidly brave boyfriend. So, so much. 


End file.
